A feu et à sang
by MarilFr
Summary: Danny Chartier, onze ans, est un enfant heureux. Aujourd'hui, il rentre à l'école de Beauxbâtons pour la première fois de sa vie, et y apprendre la magie. Dès son arrivée, pourtant, de nombreux évènements inquiétants surgissent des profondeurs de l'école, à commencer par la nomination du nouveau professeur de Protection Magique...


Chapitre 1 : Initiation

Danny Chartier, du haut de ses onze ans, avait tout pour être heureux. Confortablement installé dans son siège, il regardait les paysages champêtres s'étaler sous ses yeux grands ouverts. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait la région lyonnaise, la première fois qu'il allait à Paris. Mais surtout, c'était la première fois qu'il allait pratiquer la magie.

Car bien que Danny Chartier ait l'air tout à fait normal –sa tignasse blonde et désordonnée mise à part, comme le disaient souvent ses parents -, il n'en était pas moins une personne que ses amis auraient qualifié d'étrange. Si seulement ils avaient su.

Car à l'instar de ses amis, de ses connaissances, et d'une grande partie de sa famille, Danny Chartier était un sorcier. Et pour la première fois, il allait pratiquer la magie, et pas n'importe où. Il allait se retrouver à Beauxbâtons, la célèbre école de Sorcellerie de Paris. Rien que ça !

Il avait gardé sur son bureau tout l'été la lettre qu'il avait reçue, et l'avait lue si souvent qu'il était capable de réciter par cœur ce qu'elle contenait. D'un geste négligeant, il la sortit de sa poche pour la relire une centième fois. Le bonheur qu'il ressentait dès qu'il posait son regard sur ce morceau de parchemin jauni ne l'avait pas quitté de l'été.

_« COLLEGE BEAUXBATONS, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_PARIS_

_Directeur : Mr Alain Deneuve_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef, Confrérie des Grands Découvreurs de Potions à Usage Thérapeutique,_

_Cher Mr Chartier, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de votre inscription au Collège Beauxbâtons, l'Académie des Sorciers de France. La rentrée se déroulant le premier du mois de septembre, nous attendons la confirmation par hibou de votre inscription par vos responsables légaux avant le quinze août au plus tard._

_Veuillez trouver en annexe la liste des fournitures nécessaires au bon déroulement votre année scolaire, _

_Veuillez également trouver en annexe les plans pour parvenir au point de rendez-vous,_

_Veuillez agréer, Monsieur, l'expression de mes salutations distinguées,_

_Louise Nobilis, Responsable des Première Année »_

Dans l'enveloppe, était consciencieusement rangée la liste des fournitures scolaires que ses parents et lui avaient acheté dans le seul quartier magique de la région lyonnaise, dans le Vieux-Lyon, ainsi que les plans d'un quartier de Paris détaillant la Gare dans laquelle il était censé se retrouver, la gare Courcelles-Ceinture.

Après vérification, Danny avait découvert que cette gare était fermée aux voyageurs, le mystère restait donc entier. Qu'allait-il se passer une fois arrivé là-bas ?

Le trajet jusqu'à Paris se révéla compliqué. Il avait pris le train avec une énorme valise, qui contenait ses robes de sorcier bleu clair, ses ingrédients de potions, son chaudron rétractable, des plumes et des encriers, des parchemins nouées en rouleaux, et sa baguette magique, ce dont il était le plus fier.

Mais ce qu'il eut le plus de mal à camoufler, c'était surtout la grande cage qui contenait le hibou gris que ses parents lui avaient offerts, et qu'il avait décidé d'appeler Hulule, car il produisait un hululement très étrange. Les Moldus lui avaient jeté des regards effarés dans le train, et s'étaient ostensiblement éloignés de lui dans le wagon. Il était donc resté seul très longtemps dans son compartiment, mis à part les gens qui passaient pour se précipiter aux toilettes. Danny rigolait à chaque fois, ne sachant pas si les gens étaient pressés de le quitter, ou de s'enfermer à double tour dans les cabinets.

Le devant du wagon sembla s'agiter. Le conducteur arriva pour dire qu'ils seraient bientôt arrivés au terminus de la Petite Ceinture parisienne.

« _Le rendez-vous a été fixé au terminus de la petite Ceinture, station Courcelles à quatorze heures trente précises. Merci de conserver vos habits de Moldus jusque-là, vous aurez tout le temps de vous changer pendant le trajet. Vous serez escortés jusqu'à l'école à partir de ce point. Tout retard ou manquement devra être signalé par hibou le plus rapidement possible » _Se remémora Danny.

Vous serez escortés. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Danny sourit timidement à la jeune fille assise en face de lui qui regardait pour la dixième fois un parchemin similaire au sien.

Il était temps.

* * *

><p>Le point de repère était gardé par une femme au teint cireux, et aux cheveux sales. Elle travaillait apparemment sur le chantier, puisqu'elle portait un gilet de travail et un casque, et faisait des trous dans le sol en grognant. Elle fit un signe de la main au conducteur pendant que tous les élèves descendaient. Il y avait déjà de nombreuses personnes sur le quai, des années supérieures, qui firent frissonner Danny à peine descendu du train.<p>

Il ne se sentait pas à l'aide au milieu de tous ces gens qui racontaient leurs souvenirs de vacances, le dernier Match de Quidditch de la saison précédente qui avait l'air d'avoir éveillé les passions. Même si les élèves avaient interdiction de pratiquer la magie, le fait que le point de rendez-vous soit une gare désaffectée comme celle-ci encourageait les élèves à sortir plus tôt que prévu leurs baguettes de leur poche, les Chocogrenouilles valsaient entre les jambes des élèves, certains exhibaient même les dernières inventions du magasin de confiseries Weasley, des baguettes qui déversaient à celui qui la mettait dans sa bouche une quantité –quasi, c'était précisé sur la boite- illimitée d'une boisson au hasard, non alcoolisée bien sûr.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois vers sa voisine de wagon, qui lui adressa plusieurs sourires encourageants : elle semblait aussi effrayée que lui.

Danny savait qu'elle s'appelait Laura et qu'elle était de sang-pur. Cela avait mis un froid dans la conversation, mais il avait néanmoins continué de lui parler. Il n'aimait pas juger sur la prétendue pureté du sang, et le fait que le sien soit plus « pur » ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui. Néanmoins, et il avait pu le comprendre, Laura semblait très gênée de l'avouer. Il avait néanmoins bien aimé discuter avec elle pendant le trajet, et espérait qu'il pourrait s'en faire une amie.

Alors que le conducteur repartait dans l'autre sens, la femme qui s'occupait des travaux sortit une baguette magique de sa poche, ce qui surprit la majorité des personnes, et vérifia autour d'elle qu'il n'y avait bien que des élèves de Beauxbâtons. Lorsqu'elle fut certain que tous les passagers importuns étaient bien hors du champ de vision, elle leva sa baguette en l'air et projeta de fines étincelles bleues qui montèrent haut dans le ciel, sous les exclamations ébahies des élèves –surtout les plus jeunes.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, un immense chariot –on ne pouvait l'appeler autrement, peut-être un carrosse- arriva par les airs, tiré par quatre immenses chevaux démesurés et se posa sans ménagement sur les lignes du train dans un bruit strident. Les chevaux, soufflant comme des bœufs, tournèrent la tête vers les élèves et hennirent, faisant sursauter les jeunes les plus proches. La sorcière qui avait attiré le carrosse retint un pouffement, enleva son gilet jaune, et nettoya les saletés sur son visage. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle ressemblait bien plus à un professeur. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière en une couette stricte encadraient un visage tiré, fatigué, mais souriant. Une paire de lunettes était apparue devant ses yeux, et son habillage très ouvrier avait disparu, laissant place à une somptueuse robe rouge sang.

- Bonjour à tous. Je suis le professeur Nobilis, responsable de la première année pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, et également le professeur de Potions de Beauxbâtons, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas ou qui n'ont malheureusement pas pu assister à tous mes cours l'année dernière, les suivre réveillés tout du moins.

Un ricanement s'éleva de l'assemblée. Danny chercha des yeux les personnes qui semblaient concernées par cette attaque, mais il lui sembla que les plus grands rires venaient de derrière.

- Je vais laisser les années supérieures monter en premier dans le carrosse, pour permettre aux premières années de sortir plus facilement pour la cérémonie du Sang. Veillez, je vous prie, à laisser _tous les premières années_, sortir de ce wagon, pour les années supérieures qui envisageraient de faire une visite guidée des lieux sans _Reconnaissance _aux nouveaux arrivants_._

Nouveaux éclats de rire, cette fois plus prononcés. Danny se sentit mal à l'aise. A côté de lui, Laura semblait sereine, ce qui rassura Danny, mais tous ne semblaient pas partager son optimisme. Danny se dit que, provenant d'une famille purement sorcière, Laura devait connaitre toutes les coutumes de l'école bien mieux que les autres élèves. Il attendit donc que le carrosse se remplisse avant de mettre un pied sur le tapis de velours des marches de l'étrange véhicule. Il sursauta

L'intérieur était immense, c'était un énorme hôtel volant. Du style très ancien, il venait de pénétrer dans un couloir où trônaient meubles en bois ancien, dorures en or et en argent, vases élégants. Un tapis au sol très doux bougeait, et sous ses pieds, une sorte de bouche indiqua l'endroit où les élèves devaient se diriger.

« Troisième étage, escalier B, chambre 107, murmura d'une voix grave le tapis une fois que Danny eu posé les deux pieds dessus »

Ne sachant où aller, Danny se dirigea en face de lui, et après plusieurs dizaines de mètres, il tomba sur cinq ascenseurs qui crachaient de la fumée blanche en abondance. Il toucha le bouton de l'ascenseur qui indiquait B sur ses portes. Entré à l'intérieur, il indiqua le troisième étage, mais cet ascenseur disposait d'autres arrêts comme « Salle des Machines » où « Salle de bain parfumée à la lavande ». Danny était en train de se demander ce que pouvait contenir la salle « Expérimentations » quand il arriva à l'étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Le couloir était la cible d'attaques violentes de coussins et autres projectiles que les élèves se jetaient à coup de sortilèges. Danny ne parvint pas à esquiver un Expelliarmus qui le projeta au fond de l'ascenseur contre sa valise et contre Hulule qui cria, et se dégagea rapidement pour retrouver sa chambre en riant. L'année pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p>« Les première année, veuillez quitter vos chambres et me rejoindre à la sortie du wagon. Mr Ficet est prié de cesser de dire que jeter des oreillers enflammés sur les première année du troisième étage est une version locale du Quidditch roumain ».<p>

Danny accueillit l'annonce avec un sourire. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils volaient, mais avait hâte d'arriver. Il avait eu peu d'informations sur le château de Beauxbâtons –ses parents avaient refusé de lui en donner-, et il attendait avec impatience de poser le pied … où ça, d'ailleurs ? Il avait eu beau chercher dans ses livres de cours, Danny n'avait trouvé aucune information sur _l'emplacement exact_ de l'école. Certains disaient qu'il se trouvait sur le bord d'une falaise de Normandie, d'autres qu'il se cachait dans un ancien hôpital désaffecté…. Voir même dans une grotte !

Il rejoignit rapidement la sortie du carrosse et se retrouva au centre d'un attroupement d'une cinquantaine de première année, qui se demandaient comme lui pourquoi ils étaient descendus en premier. Après réflexion, il s'étonna de la stabilité du véhicule pendant le voyage, pourtant il se rappelait distinctement le voir tanguer à son arrivée à Paris.

L'air frais s'engouffra dans ses cheveux et glaça soudainement ses membres. Il trembla, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur ou de froid. A côté de lui, Laura lui tapota l'épaule pour lui indiquer sa présence, et lui fit un sourire.

- T'en fais pas, il n'y a rien de terrible, lui révéla-t-elle.

A peine rassuré, Danny regarda autour de lui pour voir où est-ce que le carrosse avait fini sa course.

Il était en plein milieu d'une forêt de chênes sombres. Ça, c'était sûr. En face de lui, l'orée d'une clairière débouchait sur un bâtiment sinistre, qui semblait abandonné, caché derrière une grille rouillée et un mur blanc sur lequel poussaient plusieurs espèces de végétaux grimpants. Devant eux, trônait un petit réceptacle en forme de coupe, monté sur un piédestal d'un blanc très pur.

- Allons, poussez-vous, s'il vous plait, laissez passer les élèves derrière.

Danny regarda derrière lui : la découverte de ce lieu étrange –et surtout, les façades sinistres de l'école- l'avait perturbé, et les élèves autour de lui également, résultat, tous n'avaient pas pu descendre. Il se rapprocha du piédestal, laissant la place à tous ses comparses de s'attrouper. Le carrosse ferma ses portes après plusieurs encouragements moqueurs des années supérieures, et une fois que tout le monde se tut, le professeur Nobilis prit la parole.

- Bienvenue à tous, cria-t-elle. Ce que vous voyez devant vous –ou plutôt, ce que vous croyez-voir- constitue votre école, votre seconde maison. Vous passerez une année à étudier les fondements de la magie, et vous vivrez autant d'aventures palpitantes que de découvertes mystérieuses. Je travaille ici depuis vingt-cinq ans, et je dois dire que je ne connais pas encore la moitié de l'école. Mais pour le moment, vous n'êtes pas entièrement admis dans cet établissement. Votre inscription administrative ne vous permet pas d'accéder au savoir de l'école. Les papiers, l'argent, l'école s'en moque. Vous ne pouvez donc pas la voir sous son vrai jour. Pour appartenir à cette école, vous devrez verser votre sang dans la Coupe de Sang, et être jugés aptes par la Coupe, afin de rentrer dans l'école.

Les élèves se rétractèrent. Donner leur sang ? Vraiment ? Danny observa la Coupe qui semblait luire, alors qu'aucune lumière ne venait l'éclairer.

- Ce test peut paraître facile, et effectivement, vous n'aurez rien à faire. Un simple prélèvement sera nécessaire. Si très peu d'élèves ont été refusés dans cette école pour suivre leur scolarité, nombreux sont les sorciers à s'être vus refuser l'entrée. Pour leurs motivations, pour leur ambition, l'école ne leur a jamais autorisée l'accès à son savoir, et ils sont restés à errer dans les sordides couloirs de l'hôpital abandonné que vous devez voir en ce moment. Sachez qu'en son temps, il y a plus de quarante ans, l'école a disparu sous les yeux de Lord Voldemort, alors qu'il cherchait à découvrir certains secrets de magie noire que renferme l'école. Fou de rage, il a brûlé les arbres autour de l'école, laissant derrière lui cette clairière.

Un souffle de peur envahit les étudiants, qui se resserrèrent entre eux. Le vent lui-même s'était arrêté au moment où le professeur Nobilis avait prononcé le nom de l'ancien Lord déchu.

- Je vais donc vous appeler par votre nom, par ordre alphabétique. Sans plus de cérémonies, commençons par …. Alice Alzier.

Une jeune fille rousse s'avança tremblante vers le professeur Nobilis, qui la rassura immédiatement.

- Une petite coupure de rien du tout et ce sera fini. Votre bras droit, ma chère.

Alice Alzier sortit de sa torpeur, et tendit son bras en fermant ses yeux. Le professeur Nobilis sortit un petit couteau fin de sa poche, et entailla le bout du petit doigt de la jeune fille d'une main experte. Lâchant un tout petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, Alice laissa gouter son doigt dans la coupe. Le professeur soigna d'un coup de baguette la blessure, qui cessa de saigner, laissant une fine cicatrice sur son doigt. La coupe _avala_ le sang qui disparut. Lorsqu'Alice leva les yeux en face d'elle, elle poussa un cri d'étonnement.

- Mon dieu … s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Laissez la surprise aux autres première année, Mlle Alzier s'il vous plait, sourit le professeur Nobilis. Je vous laisse vous diriger jusqu'aux grilles. Attention aux Orties, elles gèlent.

Tout en faisant attention où elle posait les pieds, elle s'avança stupéfaite, les yeux grands ouverts. La peur qui avait envahi les premières années laissa place à une excitation grandissante au fur et à mesure que les enfants passaient, et laissaient exprimer leur ravissement.

Le professeur Nobilis appela plusieurs noms avant celui de Danny. Quand elle l'appela, il se dirigea, tendu, le petit doigt en l'air.

- Ne soyez pas tendu, Mr Chartier. Elle le _sent._

Se demandant comment la coupe pouvait _ressentir _sa peur, Danny plaça son doigt au-dessus du bac, qui malgré le nombre d'élèves qui étaient passés avant lui, était d'un blanc immaculé. Il ferma les yeux, et sursauta au moment de la coupure.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il étouffa un cri.

L'horrible bâtiment décrépi avait laissé place à un château immense, quatre tours circulaires pointaient dans le ciel, immenses et majestueuses. On ne pouvait pas en deviner la hauteur. Au centre des quatre, une tour encore plus immense les dominait, et en haut, une cloche gigantesque de plusieurs mètres de large trônait sur une plateforme gardée par des sculptures étranges, en forme de dragons ou de centaures, de chimères. Des drapeaux aux armoiries de Beauxbâtons, deux baguettes d'or croisées qui projetaient des étoiles dans le ciel, flottaient à l'entrée sur le pont levis, et sur chacune des tours.

Les murs se révélèrent d'un blanc immaculé, avec des vignes qui poussaient ça-et-là sur sa surface. Danny resta plusieurs secondes ébahi face à tant de merveilles. Il ne pouvait pas en distinguer plus dans le noir, mais ce qu'il voyait le laissait béat.

- Vous avez été reconnu, Mr Chartier, sourit affectueusement le professeur Nobilis. Je vous prie de rejoindre vos camarades devant les grilles de l'école.

* * *

><p>Ils suivirent le professeur Nobilis à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château. L'herbe était fraichement coupée, et humide. Partout, de petits buissons s'égaraient, et abritaient de petites créatures lumineuses. Des bruits feutrés s'élevaient de la nuit, des froissements d'ailes, des croassements. Le charme et le mystère qui régnaient était presque terrifiant. Heureusement, une centaine de mètres les séparait de l'entrée du château. Danny se promit néanmoins de fouiller l'intégralité des jardins le plus rapidement possible.<p>

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de bois. A la place de l'habituelle serrure, une sorte de gravure de bois de la taille d'une boîte à chaussures était accrochée. Le professeur plaça sa main contre le bois. Immédiatement, des bruits de verrous qu'on ouvrait se déclenchèrent, et la porte qui mesurait surement plus de dix mètres de haut s'ouvrit dans un long vrombissement aussi bruyant qu'un avion qui atterrit. Le professeur leur fit signe d'avancer avec elle.

Un immense couloir tout en pierres blanches et sculptées et gravées de fresques les emmena jusqu'à la Salle Commune. C'était une salle digne d'un conte pour enfants. Une salle de restauration construite dans la pierre, où s'étalaient une seule et unique table en cristal … qui mesurait plus de _vingt mètres de long ! _Dessus, s'étalaient des mets plus divers que variés, représentant sans doute un concentré de tout ce que les régions françaises pouvaient donner comme nourriture, et autour, tous les élèves étaient regroupés et partageaient joyeusement les plats avec les professeurs qui discutaient avec eux. Partout, des statues de glace et de cristal étaient étalées sur les murs, représentant tantôt des humains, tantôt des créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais tous chantaient un air de musique mélodieux, qui emplissait la pièce de … _De magie._ De l'autre côté de la table, isolé, un vieil homme enveloppé d'une cape violette, un peu grassouillet et moustachu, discutait avec beaucoup d'entrain avec … Avec deux _femmes ?_ Non. Il ne pouvait en être ainsi, se ressaisit-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas dévier ses yeux des deux créatures fantastiques qu'il avait sous les yeux. C'était tout simplement les deux plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Comme un aimant, il se sentit attiré par elle, jusqu'à ce que Laura lui attrape le bras en s'esclaffant. Rouge de honte, Danny se cacha derrière elle, mais visiblement, tous les garçons en première année avaient eu le même réflexe, ce qui le soulagea un peu.

- Ce sont des Vélanes, expliqua Laura à Danny. On dit qu'elles habitent dans la forêt, et qu'elles viennent rendre visite à l'école de temps en temps …

Danny lui répondit d'un coup d'œil étonné.

- Rendre visite à l'école ? Répéta-t-il bêtement.

- Oui. Les murs qui entourent l'école assurent la protection à toutes les créatures qui y vivent, expliqua-t-elle. Mes parents m'ont dit que les Vélanes étaient très liées à l'école, mais ils ne m'ont pas expliqué pourquoi … Tiens, je crois qu'il faut que nous nous asseyions.

Le professeur Nobilis s'était assise à une place quelconque sur la table et leur faisait signe d'en faire autant. Il n'y avait pas de place réservée, et Danny et Laura s'assirent à côté d'un blond qui avait l'air enjouée et d'une fille très musclée. « Elle doit être batteuse de son équipe, pensa Danny ». Le garçon s'appelait Etienne et était en cinquième année, et la fille Anna, de quatrième année. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais le personnage grassouillet en bout de table –qu'Etienne lui avait identifié comme étant le directeur de l'école, Alain Deneuve – se leva et demanda le silence en tapant sur la table de son poing. Au lieu d'un grand boum, le cristal émit un son cristallin, qui néanmoins fit taire toute l'assemblée.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenue à Beauxbâtons pour cette nouvelle année. Je me permets d'accorder mes premiers mots, comme chaque année, aux nouveaux arrivants. Beauxbâtons est une école pleine de mystères, pleine de secrets, que je n'ai pas encore tous découverts moi-même. Par ailleurs, il est recommandé aux élèves de première année –_ainsi qu'aux autres_ – de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin que la bordure délimitée par l'herbe autour du château. Passé cette limite, sachez que vous n'êtes pas armés face à ce qui se cache derrière. Je vous souhaite néanmoins bienvenue dans cette maison, et espère que vous y passerez une année confortable, studieuse, surtout, mais chaleureuse. Je suis professeur ici depuis vingt-deux ans, directeur depuis sept, et je peux vous assurer que je ne me suis jamais lassé de ces lieux.

Son visage bouffi esquissa un sourire heureux, tandis qu'il continua son discours

- Bien. Ceci étant, je l'espère, clair, je vais à présent détailler les changements qui ont eu lieu pendant l'été dans notre équipe.

- Le professeur Tournedeloeil est tombée enceinte, expliqua Etienne Danny. Elle était une experte en magie de Protection. Je me demande bien qui a pu la remplacer….

- Notre professeur d'Environnement Magique a été contraint de quitter son poste suite à une bagarre avec un Hipogriffe. Il broie désormais du noir dans son appartement et jette un sort à quiconque a plus d'une jambe. Il sera donc remplacé par Mme Sil Gil Arya San Sayan, grande prétresse de l'ordre Vélane, qui est aujourd'hui à côté de moi.

La plus belle des deux Vélanes se leva, et salua d'un geste élégant de la main les deux cent regards masculins qui se tournèrent instinctivement vers elle.

- Plus d'une jambe ? S'exclama Danny. Qu'est-ce que …

- Je dois aussi vous informer, qu'à partir de la rentrée, les cours de Protection seront assurés en remplacement du congé maternité du professeur Tournedeloeil par un professeur peu commun. Monsieur Harry Potter ne devrait plus tarder …


End file.
